Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for automatically changing a position of an hour hand and a position of a minute hand to prevent an object contained in an application execution screen from being blocked.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
A function of a mobile terminal is diversifying. For instance, the function of the mobile terminal may include data and audio communication, picture and video capturing via a camera, voice recording, playing a music file via a speaker system and outputting an image or a video on a display unit. Some terminals perform a function of an electronic game or a function of a multimedia player. In particular, a latest mobile terminal can receive a multicast signal providing visual contents such as a broadcast, a video and a television program.
As a function of a terminal is diversified, the terminal is implemented in a multimedia player form equipped with complex functions including capturing a picture or a video, playing music or a video file, gaming, receiving a broadcast and the like for example.
To further increase portability of a mobile terminal, many ongoing efforts are mode to research and develop a mobile terminal of a type wearable on a wrist like a watch. Unlike the typical mobile terminals, a mobile terminal of a wearable type is advantageous in being always carried on a user's body. It is inconvenient for a user to take out a mobile terminal of a traditional bar or folder type from a pocket or bag if necessary. Yet, since a wearable device can be always carried on a user's body, it is advantageous in that the user can check contents of the mobile terminal at any time.
As one of wearable devices, a watch type terminal may play a role in informing a user of a time as well. According to a generally used method, in order to indicate a time, an hour hand and a minute hand are displayed on a clock face.
However, the hour and minute hands may block a display unit. For instance, when an application execution screen is outputted through the display unit, if the hour and minute hands keep indicating a current time, it may cause a problem that the hour and minute hands block a portion of the application execution screen.